La Lettre
by Nikita Lann
Summary: La feuille. Cette foutue feuille. Je n'en pouvais plus de la regarder. Les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de mes joues gouttaient sur le papier, et l'encre bleue se diluait, rendant les mots complètement illisibles. RoseXScorpius


**La Lettre**  
Rose W.  
Tout Public  
Général/Romance/Drama

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__JK Rowling, merci beaucoup _

_**Note: **__Très vieil Os qui traîne dans mes dossier depuis un bail... enfin quand je dis vieil... genre... 2 mois._

_

* * *

_

**La Lettre**

**

* * *

**

La feuille. Cette foutue feuille. Je n'en pouvais plus de la regarder.

Les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de mes joues gouttaient sur le papier, et l'encre bleue se diluait, rendant les mots complètement illisibles. Mais cela ne posait pas de problèmes, ce n'était pas comme si je ne les connaissais pas par cœur à force de les lire et les relire, et les re-relire depuis des heures.

Cette feuille que je fixais depuis que je l'avais sortie de son enveloppe, dépliée, et depuis que j'en avais lu cette première ligne fatidique:

_"Chère Rose,"_

Deux mots, une virgule. Mais je savais déjà ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Instinct féminin ? Ou juste l'habitude d'être toujours pessimiste ?

_"Chère Rose,_

_Comment vas-tu ?"_

Mon cœur s'est emballé et j'ai cru qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine, tandis que les yeux écarquillés, je fixais cette interrogation, bien pire, oh merlin !, bien pire que le "Chère Rose," déjà bien inquiétant.

_"Chère Rose,_

_Comment vas-tu ?_  
_Pardonne-moi. Si je te demande ça, c'est parce que... parce que moi, je vais mal."_

_"Pardonne-moi"._

Jamais. Jamais. Oh non ! Jamais il ne lui avait demandé de lui pardonner quoi que ce soit. Il n'était jamais coupable. Ou alors il l'était, mais son orgueil refusait de l'admettre et je lui pardonnais quand même, tacitement. En l'acceptant tel qu'il était, en femme amoureuse, en adolescente stupide. Assez stupide pour encore espérer...

_"Chère Rose,_

_Comment vas-tu ?_  
_Pardonne-moi. Si je te demande ça, c'est parce que... parce que moi, je vais mal._

_Tu sais, j'ai cette impression, tout le temps, que je souffre, que je te fais souffrir par mes actes, que je ne te mérite pas, et que tu mérites de toute manière bien mieux que moi."_

_Mes yeux ont commencé à me piquer, s'humidifier, quant à mes lèvres, elles se sont honteusement mises à trembler._

_"Tu mérites de toute manière bien mieux que moi."_

C'était une formule sans équivoque, et je ne pouvais plus ignorer la suite de cette lettre. Plus ignorer quoi que ce soit. Il ne s'était jamais remis en question: il était l'homme, le fier et arrogant homme, l'admirable fils de son père, suffisamment intelligent pour n'avoir gardé de lui que sa prestance et son charisme, et faire de sa personnalité celle d'un adolescent plein de charme, avec le monde à ses pieds.

_"Chère Rose,_

_Comment vas-tu ?_  
_Pardonne-moi. Si je te demande ça, c'est parce que... parce que moi, je vais mal._

_Tu sais, j'ai cette impression, tout le temps, que je souffre, que je te fais souffrir par mes actes, que je ne te mérite pas, et que tu mérites de toute manière bien mieux que moi._  
_Je me sens honteux, je me sens sale, je me sens... faux. Je dois te le dire, tu dois le savoir, même si je sais qu'après, tu nous détesteras tous les deux. Alors je ne peux que prier Merlin pour que tu nous pardonnes. Mais tu ne nous pardonnerais pas que je ne pourrais t'en vouloir."_

Les larmes roulaient contre mes joues mais je ne crois pas l'avoir compris à cet instant. Ne demeurait que la certitude, que la déception de l'acte dont je connaissais déjà la teneur et les acteurs.

_"Chère Rose,_

_Comment vas-tu ?_  
_Pardonne-moi. Si je te demande ça, c'est parce que... parce que moi, je vais mal._

_Tu sais, j'ai cette impression, tout le temps, que je souffre, que je te fais souffrir par mes actes, que je ne te mérite pas, et que tu mérites de toute manière bien mieux que moi._  
_Je me sens honteux, je me sens sale, je me sens... faux. Je dois te le dire, tu dois le savoir, même si je sais qu'après, tu nous détesteras tous les deux. Alors je ne peux que prier Merlin pour que tu nous pardonnes. Mais tu ne nous pardonnerais pas que je ne pourrais t'en vouloir._

_Je t'aime Rose. Sois-en sûre. N'en doute jamais. Je ne pouvais juste pas prévoir... pas prévoir que je pourrais aimer quelqu'un... quelqu'un plus que toi. Oh, pardonne-moi, je t'en prie, mais je ne veux pas te mentir en déguisant mes mots, déguisant mes sentiments."_

Le couperet était tombé. Violemment, durement. Froid et cruel. Les larmes ne suffisaient plus, et ma poitrine me semblait d'être déchirée en deux, et avec elle, mon cœur.

_"Chère Rose,_

_Comment vas-tu ?_  
_Pardonne-moi. Si je te demande ça, c'est parce que... parce que moi, je vais mal._

_Tu sais, j'ai cette impression, tout le temps, que je souffre, que je te fais souffrir par mes actes, que je ne te mérite pas, et que tu mérites de toute manière bien mieux que moi._  
_Je me sens honteux, je me sens sale, je me sens... faux. Je dois te le dire, tu dois le savoir, même si je sais qu'après, tu nous détesteras tous les deux. Alors je ne peux que prier Merlin pour que tu nous pardonnes. Mais tu ne nous pardonnerais pas que je ne pourrais t'en vouloir._

_Je t'aime Rose. Sois-en sûre. N'en doute jamais. Je ne pouvais juste pas prévoir... pas prévoir que je pourrais aimer quelqu'un... quelqu'un plus que toi. Oh, pardonne-moi, je t'en prie, mais je ne veux pas te mentir en déguisant mes mots, déguisant mes sentiments._

_Tu l'as toujours su n'est ce pas ? Je sentais tes regards, et ta main te crisper dans la mienne lorsque mon regard s'égarait de son côté. Je sais que tu m'en voulais de ne pas pouvoir me retenir, et de ne pouvoir lui résister. Tu aurais tant voulu que je me comporte avec elle comme je m'étais comportée avec toi au tout début. Lorsque nous n'étions que deux enfants, deux enfants qui devaient se haïr, comme mus par le destin. Nous supposions naïvement que nous devions imiter nos parents, mais les sentiments ont pris le dessus..._  
_Du jour au lendemain, d'ennemis nous sommes devenus amis. Puis couple. L'éternité nous désignait comme les futurs amoureux de légende, l'exemple à suivre pour être heureux, et la preuve que les barrières sont faites pour être dépassées. Les obstacles franchis et les défis remportés. Seulement nous sommes humains. Je suis humain. Et j'espère que cela, tu me le pardonneras un jour."_

Les mots entraient dans l'esprit, en ressortaient, compris, enregistrés, et pourtant si abstraits que c'en était troublant. J'étais perdue. Comme anesthésiée. Dans un brouillard si épais que plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance que trouver le chemin de la sortie. La fin de cet intolérable sentiment qui me pompait tout le sang.

_"Seulement nous sommes humains. Je suis humain. Et j'espère que cela, tu me le pardonneras un jour._

_Je me confesse, Rose. Je me confesse à toi parce que je n'ai jamais tenu une personne plus en estime que toi. Et que tu es la seule à qui je ne pourrais jamais mentir. Car c'est à toi que je dois tout, à toi que je dois la personne que je suis devenue. Et cela ne changera jamais, et c'est pourquoi je m'en veux tant de ne pas pouvoir te rendre ce que tu m'as donné."_

Elle connaissait tout par cœur. Tout. Elle avait même l'impression d'entendre les intonations. D'entendre, de tout entendre. De l'entendre _lui_, lui dire tout ça. Doucement, doucereusement. Comme un serpent susurre à l'oreille les paroles vicieuses qui incitent à toucher au fruit défendu. Il la manipulait, mais tellement bien qu'elle voulait se laisser prendre au jeu, se laisser prendre dans ses filets, ou il rejetait toute la faute sur lui et juste sur lui. Ou il laissait sa fierté et son honneur de côté pour la première fois, juste pour elle, pour ne pas trop la blesser. Moins en tout cas que s'il ne l'avait pas fait.

_"Rose, je suis désolé. Si désolée, si désolé..._  
_Mais je dois te quitter. Je dois te quitter avant que je ne te détruise, et que je ne te blesse. Car à n'en pas douter, cela finira par arriver, je ne suis pas assez fort pour lui résister, et de son côté, elle ne fait pas grand chose pour m'empêcher de succomber."_

C'était la fin. Je sentais dans ses mots que la lettre était arrivée à sa fin.

_"Adieu Rose. Ne m'en veux pas je t'en prie. Tu es mon premier amour, Rose, et le restera jusqu'à la fin. Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as donné, merci, et pardonne-moi._

_Scorpius."_

Et voilà. Quelques mots balancés sur une feuille à l'encre bleue et c'était fini. C'était si simple, si facile, et si destructeur que s'en était risible.

Mon sang bouillonnait, son corps s'embrasait de l'intérieur, brûlait comme suspendu au dessus d'un bûcher, comme rongé de l'intérieur.

C'était comme si l'étincelle qui me maintenait en vie s'éteignait.

Je n'avais plus de larmes à pleurer, plus de rêves, plus rien. Il m'avait abandonnée en me faisant croire que c'était pour mon bien. Il avait juste oublié que sans lui, je n'étais plus rien. Je n'étais plus bien.

La feuille. Cette foutue feuille. Je n'en pouvais plus de la regarder.

Elle me cramait les yeux, le cerveau, l'âme. C'était une rupture. Une rupture comme il y en a tant d'autre, et comme tant d'autre, je devenais un fantôme, un esprit sans but, détruit, et à qui le bout du chemin venait de se couvrir d'un voile de ténèbres. Une adolescente normale, qui a l'impression d'être la seule à souffrir autant dans ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle, où les petits amis que l'on aime se mettent à en aimer d'autre plus que vous.

Tremblante, je lâchais la feuille blanche et incrustée de tâches bleues. Sans un regard de plus, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la cuisine, pour noyer mon désespoir dans une manie manique qui me permettrait de penser à autre chose.

Je ne vis pas la lettre tomber au sol, pas plus que je ne la vis décrire des arabesques dans l'air, guidée par une brise qui l'entraîna à travers la fenêtre.

Je ne sus jamais qu'elle avait disparu à l'horizon.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Mais je suis prête à tout entendre, donc quoique vous en ayez pensé, s'il vous plaît, commentez ! Merci !_


End file.
